


A Rainbow Fire Pter, A Ladybug Moth, and a Dragon Queen

by CinnakinCat



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Ghidorah has Pet Cats, Kagami Tsurugi is Godzilla, Lila Rossi is King Ghidorah, M/M, Marc Anciel is Rodan, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Mothra, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has Bipolar Disorder, Vivienne Graham is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnakinCat/pseuds/CinnakinCat
Summary: Or: Godzilla and Godzilla: KotM where Marc Anciel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kagami Tsurugi, and Lila Rossi are Rodan, Mothra, Godzilla, and Ghidorah
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. A Rainbow Fire Pter and his Tomato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc breaks out of his volcano, and panics about his boyfriend

I heard their call. Calling all the titans to them. But I was perfectly willing to ignore it. I was happy with my volcano, and my classmates, my _friends_.

The… _ORCA thing_ is harder to ignore, though. It kept ringing in my ears, successfully drowning out any other noise, and in the process any hope of my human form hearing anything my classmates were saying. Thank god for my human form, or I probably would’ve gone crazy already. 

I could hear the Monarch scientists turning up the volume on the ORCA, somehow both imitating the alpha frequency, and getting it horrendously _wrong_ at the same time, trying to goad me into getting out.

“Well, fine. You want me out? I’m _getting_ out.” I muttered, trying to control my human form over the two loud noises in my head. I went and sat on the couch, criss-cross, and tried to meditate, to get out faster.

“Marc? Are you ok?” I faintly registered Nath ask.

“ _Estoy bien_ , Nath. Just have to do something for a bit.” 

“OK? Come find me when you’re done, we found the food area of the market.” I nodded, already tuning back into my volcano. 

* * * * *

I yelled a mock battle-cry, and flew - swam? - down to the bottom of my volcano, then launched myself upward as fast as I could, hearing the _THUNK_ against the cover they placed on my volcano, and the consequentially screaming humans. I banged my head against the cover, flying down about halfway and hitting it with my horns a couple times. I yelled in half victory, half pain, as the top popped off like a broken pressure cooker. I yawned, aware it probably sounded like something out of hell, and hooked my talons on whatever was left of the cover to pull myself up. (I might’ve gaped a bit at the sheer amount of smoke produced by me getting out)

“ _Naaath!_ Alix? You guys?” I yelled, trying to remember where our hotel was in relation to my volcano. 

Of course, that started the people evacuating in the streets to start screeching like compys with their heads cut off, which, on top of the ORCA (still blaring out of the speakers), Ghidorah, Nino yelling at Alya to stop recording, Nath muttering Yiddish curses about demonic Pteranodons, and Alix trying to yank my human form out the door while yelling about Jurassic Park, did not do any favors for my steadily-growing migraine.

“Ugh, finally.” I muttered, spotting our hotel. I was about to ever-so-carefully pick my way down the volcano, when some people in fighter jets decided to shoot _missiles_ at me. 

“ _OWWWWW!!_ ” I yelled, the missiles hitting me square in the chest, nearly knocking me over in the process. They shot a couple more missiles at me, one fighter jet zooming past my face, as if they _wanted_ me to go after them. 

I looked where the fighter jet was going, seeing it go towards a much bigger plane. Of course, I was more than a little pissed that they blared that annoying alpha frequency imitation, then shot a bunch of _missiles_ at me once I got out, but I wasn’t an idiot. I could tell they were clearly trying to get me to follow them, and follow them to Ghidorah, at that. 

“What the hell?” I muttered darkly, resuming my careful path down the mountain, trying to carefully shift to my human form as I went.

* * * * *

“Marc! We have to go!” I yelled, trying to get my boyfriend to realize that there is a _giant fire pteranodon_ currently trying to carefully pick it’s way down the volcano. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m doing something.” He said back, seemingly too absorbed in whatever he was doing.

“You can do that thing later, we have to go _now_ .” I yelled, grabbing Marc’s hand to try and get him to move, only to jump back with a hiss of pain, as his skin was hot to the touch, almost _burning_.

“See? I have to do something.” He said, seemingly not caring. That’s when he opened his eyes, and I noticed it. His eyes weren’t his normal green, they were yellow. And not a normal yellow either. The same yellow as the giant creature outside.

“Marc?” I asked, scared for the answer, because I already knew what it was going to be.

“Please, Nath, just go. Get the others out of here. I can’t fight that _thing_ alone, I have to get them. They’re - _she’s_ \- the only one who has any hope of defeating him and coming out alive.” Marc pleaded, though I could barely hear him over the sudden massive creaking sound on the roof. I whirled around to face the window, finding the massive pteranodon - Marc, apparently? - looking through the window. It - _he_ \- made a little _chwirp_ noise, the same time I heard Marc ask, 

“Please?” I sighed loudly, rubbing my temples. “Fine. Just get back to us afterwards!” I said, turning back around to face his human form, crossing my arms. He gave a strange cawing chuckle, “OK, Nath, just don’t get yourself hurt getting out of here, _Entendido?_ ” He said, raising an eyebrow at me.

“OK, _Diablo arcoiris_.” I grinned, as both human and demon-dactyl Marc made this weird embarrassed squawk, and before I turned back around towards the door I saw Marc abruptly stop rambling, his face going so red I could’ve sworn it was _smoking_. 

“And I have to - not disintegrate, but not _pay attention_ to? - my human form for a bit because the Monarch people want me to follow them but don’t worry I’ll be fine - wait _rainbow demon?!_ ” I cackled as Marc’s brain finally caught up with my mouth, yanking him along by his hoodie as his demon-dactyl form finally abandoned our hotel.

 _God_ I hoped the rest of our weekend trip here wasn’t ruined by other giant creatures waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what brought this on, but blame my love of the Monsterverse, and the Nathmarc discord server.  
> Also, notes on the Spanish:  
> Estoy Bien = I'm fine  
> Entendido = Got it  
> Diablo arcoiris = Rainbow devil


	2. Monarch Sucks! Except for the ONE Child, and MAYBE the Other Scientists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaps of tooth-rotting fluff, with everyone freaking out at the end.

I was cleaning up the bakery when Marinette came down from her room, looking nervous.   
“Hey mama?” She hesitantly asked, her hands behind her back, “I’ve decided where I want to go for break.”   
“Yes, dear? Where is it?” I replied, already suspecting where she wanted to go.

“So you know that Titan in Yunnan that my  _ Gān mā  _ are studying?” She asked hesitantly.   
“You want to go there?” I asked, now certain where the conversation was going.

“...Yes?” She asked hesitantly.

“OK, dear.” I said, exchanging a knowing glance with my husband as my daughter rushed back upstairs. As soon as she went back upstairs, my husband asked, “So, she’s Mothra, right?” I sighed, good-naturedly rolling my eyes at my husband.

“Yes, dear, she’s Mothra.” I replied.   
  


* * * * * 

I grinned, as we were almost to my temple. “When we get there, you’ll have to go into one of the tunnels above the cave, as Monarch is crawling  _ all over  _ the place, and they probably  _ won’t _ want you there.” I explained.

“Yes, dear.” Maman . 

“Oh, and one more thing?” I asked, turning around to face them, “I was always reincarnated as my egg, so… thank you, for being my parents.” I said, turning back around and disintegrating my human form in an attempt to hide my eyes watering.   
“Containment team, move into primary position.” I heard someone from Monarch say, the containment team moving down the walkway and surrounding my egg. 

“Sedatives?” 

“No effect… wants to be born.” I heard two people muttering. _ ‘You don’t say?’ _ I sarcastically thought at the Monarch people, the vines around my egg falling away, while I stretched up and broke through my egg. I yawned slightly, stretching and turning around to face the Monarch scientists.

  
“Oh, hello.” I said, faintly hearing the scientists talking about me behind their glass. 

“ACTIVATING CONTAINMENT GRID.” I heard a mechanical voice say, before a blue barrier went up around me.    
“Huh?” I muttered, noticing the - were those  _ giant tasers?!  _ \- sparking around me. 

“OK -” I was cut off by the barrier suddenly going red, and making a weird noise, before the noise stopped as the barrier went down.   
“Well, that was easy.” I shrugged, as best as I could in my larvae form, and started trying to get myself out of my egg remains as carefully as I could. Of course, that startled the humans, who started pointing their giant tasers at me. “Maman! Papa?”   
“Containment team, stand down, I repeat, stand down, you are scaring her!” I heard through the comms of the soldiers.    
“Yeah, she’s right!” I said, just wanting to go back to my human form at this point.

“Yaaaahh!” One of the soldiers cried, aiming their giant tazer at me. Not wanting to get tasered, I tried to carefully knock it out of their hands, ending up accidentally knocking them back into the railing.   
“Oops” I muttered.   
“AAaahh!” The soldier yelled, tasing me square in the stomach.

“OOWWWWW!” I yelled. I was fed up, I tried to be nice, even when their equipment wasn’t working, and they _ tased  _ me? I sighed, screeching at them to try and scare them off, trying to restrain them with my silk. The soldiers scrambled down the walkway to get away, and when one fell over, I carefully picked him up and tossed him into a pile of my silk. I noticed one of the scientists coming out of their research thing, maybe to explain? “ _ Giant tasers _ ? REALLY?” I asked, a little fed up, but willing to listen to the scientists more than the soldiers.

“OK…” I heard the scientist say to herself. “Huh?” I bonked on the railing, trying to tell her to explain. I raised myself higher as she put down the suitcase thing, in case it was a weapon, seeing my lightspots unconsciously go off in my peripheral vision. I watched as she set up the - I don’t know, tiny fancy computer? - and pressed a bunch of buttons. I listened as the thing started playing, and - “ **FUCK. YOU. FUCK. YOU.-** ” 

I sprayed silk at the machine, hoping to stop it, and narrowly missing the woman when she dived out of the way. I faintly heard someone pounding on the glass and yelling something from inside the facility. The woman dived for the - speakers,I think? - adjusting it again. “ **SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.** ” I heard the same human pounding on the glass and yelling, then a commotion as she went and joined the other woman with me.   
“Maddie! Go back!” I heard the other woman yelling at what I now realized was a  _ twelve-year-old girl _ to go back. 

“Go away, kid!” I said, trying to make sure I don’t accidentally hurt her.

“Let’s go!” The kid - Maddie? - yelled, almost to her mom. I trilled loudly, trying to encourage both of them to get out, and take their cursing computer with them. “Mom-” I reared up, intending to just grab the computer and crush it, when the computer abruptly stopped. As they clung to each other, the computer started letting out the  _ alpha frequency _ , which we specifically chose because it’s almost impossible to replicate, and even then only works if A, a titan, and B, the alpha, is using it. I backed up a bit, intending to still pick it up to examine it, when the mom realized that she wasn’t larvae chow (like I’d eat humans anyway, no thanks!), and hesitantly looked up at me, shortly followed by her kid. 

I trilled softly, to show them that I wasn’t mad at them, and chirped a few times, trying to thank them for turning the cursing computer off. The mom looked down at the computer, still playing the digitized alpha frequency, then looked up at me, before Maddie slowly stood up. I chirped encouragingly, trying to show her I’m not a threat, as she slowly reached her hand out to me. I leaned own, enough for her hand to touch my snout, then purposefully huffed in her face. She laughed, grinning at her mom, as her mom looked back happily at the other scientists. This adorable scene (which I have no doubt Maman, Papa, and Tikki were recording and taking countless photos of) was abruptly ruined by an explosion, which knocked Maddie and her mom back a little, and people with guns coming in and shooting anything that moved. I roared menacingly, intending to protect Maddie and her mom, if not as many people as I could. There were a bunch more shots, then someone shot a man in the head, shattering a big hole in the glass behind it. Maddie’s mom screamed a little, as Maddie tried to hide even closer to her mom. I just sighed, and prayed Maman, Papa, and Tikki got out OK.   
  


* * * * *   
  
I blanched, seeing the men with guns shoot into the cavern. “Tom, dear, we have to go.” I said, trying to pick my way through the cave as quietly as I could, grabbing Marinette’s bag and slinging it over my shoulder. 

“I’m already five steps ahead of you!” My husband whispered, frantically scrambling through the cave with no regard for volume. “Where do we go next?” He asked.

“She said she’d build her cocoon at the nearby waterfall,” I explained, climbing up through the cave, “So at this point, all we can do is wait for her there.” I helped my husband haul himself up on a ledge, before he spoke. “Wait for her there, and pray she gets out alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but writer's block is a B I T C H


	3. Breaking News: Giant Radioactive Lizard Girl Gets Tiny Scientist Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami finds one of her favorite humans in her nest, and makes a last-ditch to save him from her salvation.

I was on my last legs in my nest, desperately trying to conserve and regain energy. 

_ ‘Kaa-san, Mari-hime,’  _ I thought, getting cut off by my own hacking coughs,  _ ‘I’m sorry.’  _

I was thrown out of my depressing thoughts by the noise of something entering my nest, and coming up from the water. I squinted at the thing, which seemed to be a sort of tiny, one-person submarine, seeing a human in a hazmat suit come out.

They started ever-so-slowly making their way up the steps, seemingly to try and not drop the box in their hands. I absent-mindedly watched as they made their way up the steps, illuminated by the lava, wondering who it was, and what was in that tiny box.    
  
I was still watching, as that tiny human walked around to my face, and opened the box. They took something out of the box, that I honestly thought was some sort of weird giant  _ bullet _ , until they started messing around with something on the side. There were two things I only realized as the timer started ticking, in time with the pocketwatch the human pulled out. 

The weird, giant bullet thing? It was  _ radioactive _ . It was a _ nuke _ .

And this tiny human? It was Serizawa. 

It was  _ my _ tiny human.

“No. No no no no no. You  _ can’t  _ die, dammit.” I growled, trying to get my stubby arms out from under me, and ended up going to human form, hearing Serizawa gasp.   
“So the legends  _ are  _ true. Kaiju have human form.” He said, taking off the helmet of his hazmat suit. I panted, immediately taking off the choker and shoving it at him.

“Yes, but that’s not important right now, you  _ can’t _ die for me,  _ Chikushō _ !” I yelled, breaking off into hacking coughs. When I got back up, Serizawa had put on the choker, and Longg was giving me a deadpan glare.

“You  _ know  _ I don’t like having to bother Tikki to get rid of the radiation,” He said, before floating over and sitting on Serizawa’s head, “But, I’m willing to do it just this once anyway, as it’s important. The words to activate and deactivate it are ‘Longg, bring the storm,’ and ‘Longg, clear the sky.’ There are powers, but I’ll tell you later if - sorry, _ when _ \- you get out alive.” Longg finished. 

I grinned as Serizawa said the activation phrase, and turned to me, smiling slightly.

“ _ Saraba, tomo yo _ .” 

“See you on the other side.” I smirked and went back to my titan form, as the nuke gave a single beep, and exploded. I carefully grabbed Serizawa in my paws as debris flew everywhere, following the humans back up to the surface. 

There was a commotion from the submarine as I rose up from the water, charging up and firing off a blast to get rid of the excess energy. I cackled to myself at the panic as I moved Serizawa from my paws to my snout, leaning down to deposit him on the submarine.

“Nobody move!” One of the humans yelled, probably still scared. I stared at him as Serizawa hopped off, as there was even more of a panic, and his eyes seemed to widen in understanding. 

I huffed and blinked, telling them I was satisfied, as Longg zoomed back over from Serizawa. 

Now that all my humans were accounted for, all I had to do was deal with that triple-headed, lying,  _ bitch _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES ON THE JAPANESE  
> Kaa-san = Mother  
> Chikushō = Damn it  
> Saraba, tomo yo = Goodbye, old friend.


	4. Three False Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghidorah sibs!

It was so  _ cold  _ in the ice. So,  _ so _ cold. We were barely even conscious in there, and Monarch chattering outside didn’t help any matters. I could faintly hear more humans arriving into the depths of the outpost. They kept walking further and further in, towards us. They were almost at the ice. One even reached up and touched it! Then I felt the drills.

They burrowed their way into the ice, feeling the vibrations they caused shudder throughout our body. There was a lot of chattering and running around on the human’s side, and then there was a strange, faint beeping. There was more commotion, more screaming - was that a small  _ explosion?  _ \- people running around, then I could finally see all of them - or at least  _ most _ of them - as they gathered on one of the walkways above my head. There was an exchange - that I couldn’t hear - then silence, and then -  _ BOOM. _   
  
There was a deafening crack as the bombs went off. The humans made a commotion again, all of them trying to scramble away from the chunks of falling ice. We warbled as the ice broke off, the humans still screeching. There was creaking as the elevators went up and down, cracking as we tried to break out of the ice, and the ever-present terrified screeching of the humans. There was more noise from above us as we tried to get out, toppling the human outpost above us and cracking the ice in the process. Then we heard it. 

The alpha frequency. 

It was wrong, distorted by the speakers, but it was there.

With the alpha frequency playing, the wind started picking up as we regained full consciousness, our lightning sparking in the cloud around us. I yawned slightly as we poked our heads out of the crater we caused, looking to my sisters to see what we do next. Ni yowled and whammed one of our tails into the ground, causing the nearby humans to run away, ordering the others to fall back. Ni roared as lightning struck the ice nearby, and I turned to my wing, concentrating on bringing it out of the ice, as Ichi did the same. The ice cracked as we raised our wings, causing the humans to scream even more.

My sisters roared at the humans as some turned and started shooting at us. I leaned down to investigate, nudging one to the ground with my snout. 

“Focus!” Ni scolded, shoving my head with hers.

“Bitch.” Ichi said. I rolled my eyes at their ever-constant bickering, raising my head in preparation to fire our gravity lightning at the humans. We fired at the humans, with me absentmindedly noting the engines of the nearby plane stopped working. I licked the ground, trying to scent if there was anything else around, when I was interrupted by Ni.

“Hey!  _ Focus _ !” We went towards the plane, me intent on investigating, and my sisters no doubt on eating whoever was inside, when there was a noise.

“ **BITCH, BITCH. BITCH, BITCH.”** Ni roared in anger, quickly joined by Ichi, with me half-heartedly joining at the end, them having spotted the plane that was the source of the cursing. My sisters charged up, preparing to fire at the plane, when the noise abruptly stopped.

“What the-?” Ni wondered, Ichi giving a non-committal growl in response, before Ni bit my horns, scolding “And, you, focus!” I rolled my eyes, before we closed in on the plane again. My sisters started repeatedly trying to bite different parts of the plane, the humans inside scurrying around and screaming. “Wait!” Ni suddenly yelled, inciting a “Huh?” from Ichi.

“ _ She’s _ coming.” Ni hissed venomously, eyes darting around in paranoia. I watched in anticipation as her light grew brighter the closer she got, growing to a spotlight as she broke above the ice. 

Ni roared a battle cry, and we flapped our wings as we reared up to our full height in preparation for battle. Godzilla roared a battle cry, and we roared back, as I absentmindedly laughed to myself at the thought that this was basically a yelling contest at this point. We flew towards Godzilla, with her grabbing Ichi’s head as we got closer. She chomped down on Ichi’s neck and Ni clamped her jaws on her shoulder in retaliation. Godzilla let go of Ichi’s neck and grabbed her head, slamming it into the ground, cracking the ice, and sending the tiny plane further into a crevasse. I absentmindedly watched the humans scramble to get out of the plane as we toppled Godzilla over, Ichi giving a little self-satisfied roar of triumph, rattling one of our tails. Godzilla roared at us as she got back up, knocking her back a little as Ichi fired at her, and making the plane finally topple over into the crevasse.

Godzilla thumped her tail down on the ice, and charged up her atomic breath. She shot at us, but me and Ni dodged. We shot back, hitting her in the chest, making her atomic breath go off course and destroy most of the remaining human outpost, before she roared as she toppled over. I watched the two tiny humans still running around alone, and, noticing that Ni looked like she wanted to eat them, quickly used my tail to nudge them out of the way out of spite. This was timed, luckily (or unluckily), so that Ni bit one of our tails. Ichi yowled in pain, and I tried not to audibly wince as I snickered at her. I leaned down, intending to thank the two humans, Ni following behind me - presumably intending to either yell at me more or eat the humans - when I and Ni were suddenly met with a missile to the face.

We covered ourselves with our wing as more missiles were shot at us, me absentmindedly noting out of the corner of my eye that one of the missiles bounced off and almost hit one of the humans. There were fighter jets zooming around our heads, and I noticed Godzilla getting back up from where we pushed her into the water, so, of  _ course _ , what did Ni and Ichi decide to do?

Fly away.

They flew away.

* * * * *

“ _Liliana Verità Rossi_!” 

I snickered as Mama came in shrieking at Ni - well, Lila - dragging Ichi -  _ Vanessa  _ \- by the back of her faux fur jacket. “I heard what you three did in Antarctica.” I covered my mouth with my hands, trying not to laugh, as Lila and Vanessa both  _ blanched _ . “I tried to raise you well. I tried to raise you,  _ knowing _ what you truly are, and _ this _ is how you repay me? By immediately going and trying to  _ murder  _ everyone the second you get out? At least Maria  _ tried  _ to not kill anyone, when not being goaded by  _ you two _ to do so!” I attempted to hide myself in the couch cushions unsuccessfully, trying to tune out Mama yelling out my siblings. I silently tried to sneak out of the living room and into the bedroom I shared with my sisters, flopping down onto my bed on the middle bunk.

“ _Meeeooowww_!” I felt a weight on my back, playing with my hair, and caught a flash of an orange paw. 

“Hello Dorat.” I said tiredly, petting where I thought his head was, prompting him to move under my hand, purring loudly. Dorat and I startled as my sisters barged into the room, Vanessa with Tomo in her arms, looking annoyed. Lila screamed and flopped down on the bottom bunk, and Vanessa angrily pet Tomo. I loudly sighed, rolling over on the bed and sitting up. “Well, that went horribly.” I deadpanned, snorting. “Next time, we’re apologizing, or at least playing nice. I’d rather  _ not  _ get her atomic breath to the face, thanks.” I snorted again, when Dorat meowed in seeming agreement.

“I’m sorry,  _ play nice _ ?!” Lila said incredulously, poking her head out from the bottom bunk and raising an eyebrow. “She  _ attacked  _ us -  _ she’s  _ the one who  _ put us _ in the ice  _ in the first place _ \- and you want to  _ play nice _ ?!” She said, raising her voice to almost yelling.

“Yes?” I said hesitantly, trying to not make her mad. “We landed on a fertile planet, with a sentient species, which is good in and of itself. And on top of that, we finally have a mom that cares about us, as opposed to the ones that just tried to take advantage of us, and quite frankly? I’m happy with that.” I said, satisfied with my reasoning.

“So?” Vanessa snarked from the desk chair. “She’s a  _ human _ . She’s tiny, and fragile, and doesn’t even  _ live  _ that long! Who  _ cares _ ?” She said, returning to her Minecraft.

“Who cares?  _ Who cares? _ She helped us, took care of us,  _ loved _ us, and you’re willing to just throw that all away?” I said incredulously, almost at tears.

“Yes!” Vanessa yelled, exploding out of her seat, startling Lila.

“She’s right, you know,” Lila said nonchalantly, getting up from her bed. “You have to move on. So are you with us, or not?” She said, raising an eyebrow. 

“...Fine.” I said, wiping my eyes and getting down from my bed.

“OK then,” Lila said, walking over to the door, turning and smirking. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! If you're curious, Dorat is a white, orange, and gold calico, and Tomo (who's full name is Tomoyuki) is a black, brown, and cream torbie. Their names come from Dorats, the tiny dragon pets from the future that mutated into Ghidorah, and Tanaka Tomoyuki, the one who originally thought up Ghidorah.  
> Lila's middle name, Verità, is Italian for truth, as a bit of irony.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what brought this on, but blame my love of the Monsterverse, and the Nathmarc discord server.  
> Also, notes on the Spanish:  
> Estoy Bien = I'm fine  
> Entendido = Got it  
> Diablo arcoiris = Rainbow devil


End file.
